It is well known to construct a heat pipe for cooling by forming a hole in a rotary shaft extending from a heating zone to a cooling zone and by charging working fluid in the hole so that heat generated from an armature and a rotor of an electric motor can be removed. However, such a conventional heat pipe for cooling has been able to achieve only an insufficient cooling effect.